criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Take a Dirt Nap
Take a Dirt Nap is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-sixth case in Rusthollow and the eightieth case overall. It takes place in Toad Marsh appearing as the second case in the district. Plot Chief Gate wanted Jayden and the player to go search the district in hopes of finding anything about Troy Dernier's disappearance. After getting lost in the dark forest, Jayden spotted a small building in the distance and the duo headed there. They soon found the door to the building was locked and eventually found the body of chemist Randol Cossington, buried in the forest. Melissa told the duo the results of her autopsy, which revealed that Randol had been hit over the head with an object before being buried, which was later revealed to be marble pot. As the team continued to investigate, they suspected private investigator Jackson Sharp along with scientist Reggie Violet and army general Peter Wyburn before hearing word that the victim's father wanted to speak to the team urgently. The team then went to speak to Hal Cossington about his son's murder, before proceeding to interrogate gang leader Hiram Smolders. The team then received word that someone had broken into the Cossington home. The killer was eventually revealed as the victim's adoptive father Hal. Hal was furious when he was confronted, threatening to remove the pair of detectives from his house with force. An angry Jayden presented the evidence to the killer, causing Hal to slip up and admit guilt. Realising his mistake, he confessed to the crime and explained that Randol had found out he was adopted and planned to try and find his real family. Feeling betrayed, he and Randol argued resulting in Hal hitting him the head with a marble pot and dumping his body outside the meth lab in hopes of pinning it on the criminals there. For the murder of his son, Hal was sentenced to 25 years in prison. After the trial, Jayden and the player went to confront Reggie about making meth and asked who he supplied it to. Reggie refused to say leaving the duo to investigate the drug lab. Soon, the detectives found a faded delivery order with eventually was revealed to have Hiram's signature on. The player and Jayden then confronted the gang leader for dealing drugs who shrugged and told them to mind their own business. Jayden then arrested him for dealing drugs. Faith and the player also went to speak to Warren about Teresa's possible connections to Troy's disappearance. Warren told them he had seen Teresa down by the forest acting suspiciously. Eventually, Teresa's bag was uncovered along with a mysterious envelope filled with cash. The pair then confronted Teresa about this who admitted that she had been paid by someone to follow Troy. When asked who paid her, Teresa explained that she had no idea and that it was all anonymous. Sveta Dernier then entered the headquarters, demanding an update on the investigation. Finally, Warren told the player that the next best place to investigate Troy's disappearance would be the local town of Riverlilly. Summary Victim *'Randol Cossington' (found buried in the forest) Murder Weapon *'Marble Pot' Killer *'Hal Cossington' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect has seen Breaking Bad. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has seen Breaking Bad. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect has seen Breaking Bad. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect has seen Breaking Bad. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is bald. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tequila. *The suspect has seen Breaking Bad. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is bald. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer has seen Breaking Bad. *The killer is 6'0" tall. *The killer is over 40 years old. *The killer is bald. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Object, Mound of Dirt) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Marble Pot) *Analyze Marble Pot. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has seen Breaking Bad) *Examine Mound of Dirt. (Result: Rusted Key; New Crime Scene: Drug Lab) *Investigate Drug Lab. (Clues: Faded Notepad, Lab Clothes, Lab Equipment) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notes; New Suspect: Jackson Sharp) *Question Jackson about being in the meth lab. *Examine Lab Clothes. (Result: Googles) *Examine Googles. (Result: Label; New Suspect: Reggie Violet) *Confront Reggie about making meth. *Examine Lab Equipment. (Result: Packaged Chemicals; New Suspect: Peter Wyburn) *Question Peter about the government chemicals. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Hal about his son's death. (Attribute: Hal drinks tequila; New Crime Scene: Cossington Home) *Investigate Cossington Home. (Clues: Bandana, Victim's Laptop) *Examine Bandana. (Result: Insignia) *Examine Insignia. (Result: Insignia Identified; New Suspect: Hiram Smolders) *Inform Hiram of Randol's death. (Attribute: Hiram has seen Breaking Bad) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Laptop Contents) *Analyze Laptop Contents. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'0" tall; New Crime Scene: Stairway) *Investigate Lab Table. (Clues: College Yearbook, Locked Crate) *Examine College Yearbook. (Result: Young Jackson) *Confront Jackson about attending the same college as Randol. (Attribute: Jackson drinks tequila and has seen Breaking Bad) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Weapons Crate Guns) *Analyze Guns. (05:00:00; Result: Army Guns) *Speak to Peter about the victim stealing army guns. (Attribute: Peter drinks tequila and has seen Breaking Bad) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Kitchen. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Broken Frame, Broken Device) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Threat) *Ask Reggie about the victim being an unofficial police informant. (Attribute: Reggie has seen Breaking Bad) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Certificate of Adoption) *Ask Hal about being Randol's adoptive father. (Attribute: Hal has seen Breaking Bad) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Confront Hiram about breaking into Randol's house. (Attribute: Hiram drinks tequila) *Investigate Stairway. (Clues: Shovel, Tarp Sheet) *Examine Shovel. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 40 years old) *Examine Tarp Sheet. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is bald) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Chemical Imbalance (2/6). (No stars) A Chemical Imbalance (2/6) *Confront Reggie about the meth lab. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Drug Lab. (Clues: Faded Delivery Order) *Examine Faded Delivery Order. (Result: Signature) *Examine Signature. (Result: Hiram's Signature) *Arrest Hiram for dealing drugs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Chief Gate about Teresa's connections to the disappearance. *Investigate Forest. (Clue: Teresa's Backpack) *Examine Teresa's Backpack. (Result: Envelope; New Quasi-Suspect: Teresa Armstrong) *Confront Teresa about the envelope of cash. (Reward: Bulletproof Jacket) *Update Sveta on the investigation. *Move onto a new crime (1 star) Navigation Category:Toad Marsh Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow